Remembering
by Stitch-2.0
Summary: Kitsune an AMBU feared by his enemies, a legendary shinobi never once failed a mission, and was next in line to become Hokage. Then due to a tragic event was never seen again. Now after nearly two years he has return. Powerful and smart Naruto. Sasuke, Sakura, and civilian counsel bashing slight Kakashi and Third. Pairing Naruto/Anko/Hinata/FemKyuubi.
1. Chapter 1

'Thinking' '**Demonic Thinking**'

"Talking" "**Demonic Talking"**

(Author notes/Location)

(**Translating Jutsu**)

**I OWN NOTHING**

My first attempt in a M rated Naruto story hope you enjoy it.

Takes place in the wave mission Team 7 vs Haku & Zabuza at the bridge.

**Ages:**

Rookie Nine: 16 except Naruto who is 17

Team Guy: 17

Rookie and Guy's Sensei: 25-32

Third Hokage same as in the show.

I will put more ages when new characters show up.

All in their shippuden attire, so no describing unless I change their clothing which will be soon for some.

**Chapter 1: Help me Remember**

(Naruto Mindscape)

Naruto drowsily became conscious to the feeling of water around his body. He opened his eyes to see that he was in what appeared to be a sewer with ankle-deep water. At least, that's what he thought until he saw an enormous cell door with a piece of paper seeming to be the only thing holding it together. While Naruto wasn't the brightest genin out of Konoha, he wasn't nearly the idiot everyone made him out to be. Unless he suddenly teleported from the bridge to wherever here is, he was standing in front of the seal holding the Kyuubi No Kitsune AKA the Nine-tailed Fox.

He briefly wondered why he was here instead, where Sasuke and he were being used as target practice by the fake hunter ninja who was making pincushions out of both of them. He hadn't lost enough blood to knock him out nor had anything been hit on the head hard enough to render him unconscious. He was brought out of his musing when he noticed something odd about his surrounds.

A dark and booming chuckle snapped him out of his line of thought as two glowing red fox eyes appeared out of the darkness of the cage, peering down at him with some amusement, "**We finally meet again, my warden,"** The demon said in mocking respect.

Whether Naruto was putting up a brave act or was really brave and/or stupid enough to do what he did next would be on Kyuubi's mind for few centuries, "Okay you damn furball, where am I and what do you want...wait wait wait what do you mean again? Naruto yelled at the great Bijuu, sounding annoyed, but confused more than anything.

**"First of all watch your tongue, or else I'll personally tear it out of your mouth**!" the fox snap causing Naruto to take a step back, but still trying to maintain his tough guy at, **"Now to answer your question. First of all this is your mindscape…** Why is it a sewer?" Kyuubi began only to be cut off due to Naruto's sudden outburst causing an annoyed growl to escape its lips**. "If you would have kept you mouth shut I would have explain why your mindscape looks like the way it does."** this got a sheepish look from the blond, seeing what the fox meant as it began to speak again, **"The reason your mindscape looks like this is because your mind is, because you mind is so underdeveloped that a sewer was the best choice for it to have."** the great fox answered causing a tick mark to appear on the blond's forehead due to basically being called stupid, "Hay you oversize plush toy it wasn't my damn fault that I wasn't able to learn anything the academy teachers always kick me out of class of class when I try to ask a question except for Iruka. Also each time I tried to go to the library to check out a book or something the stupid old hag of a librarian always kicks me out saying that demons aren't allow in here, so I gave up on learning anything that I couldn't learn on my own." said Naruto sounding sad towards the end.

Kyuubi seeing that Naruto was done decided to answer the question about them meeting before, **"Well that was touching gaki, but I still haven't answer your last question about us meeting before."** the fox said catching Naruto's attention**. "Before I answer your question kit, I will ask you a few questions first."** this got a nod of agreement from the whisker blond seeing no harm in answering a few question seeing that the fox did it when he ask. **"Have you ever had a dream of a girl about five years old?"** this got a shock nod from the blond not thinking that the fox know about his weird dream he gets once in a while, seeing this the fox continued to ask its questions**. "Have you felt a disturbance in your chakra flow making it feel as if it's being contain from flowing freely?"** again a shock nod, seeing this the fox decided to ask its last question. **"Can you remember anything about a girl named Ushio?"** as the name left the fox's mouth memories of a smiling girl from his dream bombarded him forcing Naruto to fall to his knees while clutching his head till all the memories of the girl ended leaving him head down, gasping for air, and surprisingly tears falling from his eyes. "What the fuck did you just do to me?" he said between gasps. If he would have look up he would have seen a sad smile from the fox knowing that its plan is causing him pain, but it's almost completed, **"I made you remember now before you ask me another question I must tell you this. You have about three seals placed all over your body other than this one containing me one is keeping a very powerful genjutsu."** this cause Naruto to look up with a unbelievable look on his face, seeing this the fox decided to use the boy's curiosity, **"There is a way for me to remove the seal all at once."** this cause Naruto head to shut straight up not believing his ears "How?" he ask almost in a whisper.

**"Simple I just target the seals with my chakra overloading it till its destroyed."** this got an uneasy look from Naruto not fully trusting the fox, seeing this Kyuubi decide to ease his mind. **"Don't worry I swear on my title as a bijuu that I will not try to take control of your body or harm you or anyone around you."** hearing this Naruto was still hesitate, but his curiosity about who the little was got the better of him, so with a slow nod of his head he agree to the fox's deal.

**"I must warn you this will hurt as if your skin is being burned off your bones, but the rewards will be worth it and when this is done you should wake up to finish you fight."** before Naruto could refuse red chakra began to wrap around his body before spinning around him forming a red tornado with him in the middle, causing three seals to glow bright enough to be seen one behind his head with had the most complex pattern, one on his left bicep, and the last one was a giant one that cover his entire back before they began to evaporate till they were completely gone. For what felt like eternity of agony was actually lasted less than ten seconds.

When it was over Naruto slowly got up to his feet not meeting the fox in the eye, "We will talk later." he said begging to fade from his mindscape, but not before saying one last thing towards the great demon, "Thank you for helping me remember who I am Nemu-chan." With that said the blond disappear from his mindscape missing the mischievous smirk from the fox's face.

"Welcome back Kitsune-kun." the Kyuubi said with a feminine voice instead of her usual demonic one.

**End of Chapter 1: Help me Remember**

**Yup Kyuubi is a girl and yes her name is Nemu why because I like it.**

**Sorry for the short chapter.**

Should Naruto have a dojutsu if so which one?

Should Haku and Zabuza live or die?

Who thinks they know who Ushio is?

So many question all will be answer soon in Remembering

Please review

Stitch-2.0 out


	2. Chapter 2

"Talking" **"****Demonic Talking"**

'Thinking **'Demonic Thinking"**

(Locations/Author Notes/**Jutsu Translate**)

Ages:

Haku:19 looks same as in the show expect more feminine curves (Yes Haku is a girl)

Zabuza: 32 looks same as in the show also.

I own NOTHING

Remembering Chapter 2:Remember Me?

(At the bridge in Haku's ice-dome)

'What is he planning?' was the thought of Haku looking at the blond.

While Naruto was talking to the fox in his mind his body in the real world stood motionless covered in senbon needles while another boy with a duck-butt hairstyle was on the ground in a similar condition. The fake hunter-nin impatient decided to attack the blond in order to help her master. Just when she was about to launch herself out of the mirror to attack the bond. Red chakra exploding out of her target spinning around the blond him like a hurricane causing her to reconsider her plan.

'This isn't normal chakra. This chakra feels different it feels full of hatred and evil.' the ice user thought before her eyes went wide open due to seeing all the senbons quickly falling off Naruto's body hitting the ground with light pings.

When the malice chakra finally disappeared what Haku saw made her blush because instead of the blond she saw in the forest a few days ago, she saw that this blond had red highlights in his hair, all of his baby fat was gone from his body replaced by strong lean muscle showing years of intense training, and the bright blue eyes replaced by cold blue eyes of an experience trained killer causing her to flinch slightly.

'Feels good to be back.' Naruto thought rolling his shoulder getting the kinks out. Turning his head towards the locations his 'sensei' was fighting against one of the legendary swordsman, but that wasn't what got his attention it was the many weak chakra signatures he sensed coming at them. 'Seems their employer is going to betray them well better end this quick, no need in wasting any energy on a pointless battle.' he thought before lifting his right arm up opening his palm towards Haku.

Not wanting to take a risk seeing what the blond is now capable of Haku leapt out of the mirror preparing to end the fight. What she didn't expect was a powerful gust of wind to be launch at her flinging her back towards the mirror she jump out of with great force shattering it and knocking her unconscious causing the other mirrors to melt back into water.

"Seems I overdid it a little. Seems I need to work on my wind control." said the blond sheepishly putting his right arm down to his side before heading towards the other battle to stop his 'sensei' from doing something stupid.

(Kakashi vs Zabuza battle)

We find the infamous 'demon of the hidden mist' being held down by a pack of dogs, while Kakashi was twenty feet away from him griping his right wrist with his left hand as sparks of electricity began to form.

"You should feel honor Zabuza your one of a few people to be killed with one of my original jutsu the raikiri." Said the mask ninja.

"Are you going to kill me by that or kill me by boredom you boring basterd." said the swordsman in a smartass tone. "As you wish." answered Kakashi rushing towards the trapped ninja.

..15ft...

..10ft...

'Sorry Haku seems I never will get to tell you how proud I am of you. I regret not telling you that I didn't see you as a tool, but as my daughter.' thought the missing-nin preparing to meet his demise.

..5ft...

..4ft...

..3ft...

..2ft...

..1ft...

Right when the jutsu was about to connect a chain made of chakra wrapped around Kakashi's hand forcing his jutsu to dispel. Shock at what just happen Kakashi turned to see who just did something that only two people in his life has done….stop his raikiri and he was certain one died 17 years ago.

'No it can't be. The seals couldn't possible been broken.' were his thoughts. Slowly turning his head towards to who just stop one of his strongest jutsu only to meet a fist to the face sending him to the floor. Standing up a few moments later he turned to see someone he hope to never meet under this circumstance. "Naruto what do you think you're doing. Your actions could be tried as treas...Shut your mouth Hatake." the blond cut the mask-nin off. "Watch your tongue remember I outrank you Genin." Kakashi said trying to use his rank only to meet a cold glare from his student. "You think I give a flying fuck of your rank Hatake." this caused Kakashi to flinch before asking the question he was dreading, "How much do you remember Naruto?"

"I remember everything." this caused Kakashi heart to momentary stop from shock.

"Naruto I had to do it. It was for your own…Hatake I told you to shut your mouth." an irritated Naruto told the mask-nin. "As to why I stop your jutsu is that it would seem Zabuza's employer decided to double-cross him." Naruto started getting a shock look from the swordsmen who was no longer trapped, but couldn't attack due to his shoulders being bitten by dogs a moment ago rendering him vulnerable at the moment. "So the great Demon of the Mist isn't as bad, beaten by a few brats." a voice from the end of the bridge getting the attention of all the conscious people attention only to show a small army of bandits, thugs, and would be samurais with a short man in a red suit with spiked Brown hair wearing sunglasses in the back with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Gato what is the meaning of this!?" yelled a pissed off Zabuza.

This caused Gato to chuckle, "Well it dawn to me why should I pay one ninja a high amount of money to do a job when I can hire an entire army to do it for have the price. Also in doing so I can collect that big bounty that's on you head as a bonus." he finish never getting the shit-eating smirk off his face.

"Why you little I'm going..." before the swordsmen could move forward a hand stopped him, looking at the owner only to see it was Naruto, "What are you doing brat this involves only me and him." Zabuza said glaring at the blond who was unaffected by it. "That is where you are wrong Zabuza the moment he hired you to kill our client he made it official that he was a threat to our mission which is to protect Tazuna from harm. As I see it he is still a threat to our mission and must be eliminated." he finish sending a glare at Gato making the smirk on his face disappear and inadvertently take a step back.

"Your just one brat while I have an entire army. What makes you think you can win let alone survive!?" yelled Gato getting fed up causing a smirk to appear on Naruto's face.

"You serious think because you hired a bunch of untrained untalented thugs. That think they are tough only because they attack weak defenseless people and them being too spineless to fight somebody who can defend themselves." said Naruto getting glares from the small army who took offense to the blond's words even if they are true.

As Naruto finished he began to walk towards the small army who seem to tense up ready for whatever the blond is going to do. Gato seeing this and seeing that the blond didn't have an ounce of fear in his eyes caused him to panic and say the one thing any panic man would say when he has an army, "Attack him you idiots." this snap the men out of their thoughts and with a battle cry charge at the blond.

As the men reach 20ft away from the blond, Naruto decided to launch his own attack going through handseals when he finished he yelled out, "Fūton: Kamikaze! (**Wind Release: Devine Wind!)"** releasing several small tornados at the incoming thugs causing them to be caught by the strong air current tossing them across the bridge like rag-dolls or off in most cases. Killing them from either impacting on building materials, hitting the concrete surface of the bridge headfirst, or from the impact of hitting the water surface. A few moments later Naruto dispelled his jutsu seeing the dead mangled bodies of Gato's men with no Gato in sight.

"Help! Help!" a voice of a man yelled at the end of the bridged Gato's men were at.

Naruto casually walk by the mangle bodies of the army he just destroyed picking up one of the dead thugs katana till he reach the source of the voice only to see Gato hanging on for dear life on the unfinished bridge edge. Gato seeing him decided to try to bribe the blond, "Help me and I give you anything you want women, power, money, whatever you want just name it."

"Tell me where you keep all your money and documents of your business past and current activities." Naruto told the hanging man.

"It's in my house at the end of town the document and all my money are in a safe in my room behind a portrait of myself. Now help me up." panicking Gato immediately agreed.

"What's the safe combination?" ask the blond not forgetting that the safe might need a combination to open it up.

"I'll tell you as soon as you help me up!" yelled Gato who started to loose his grip on the unfinished bridge.

"How about you tell me now." Naruto said not moving an inch seeing Gato start to struggle.

Seeing no other way the wealthy man caved in, "The safe code is 9-99-66-6."

"9-99-66-6 thanks for the code." said Naruto getting up raising the katana in the air scaring Gato.

"What we had a deal I gave you what you wanted!" yelled a frighten Gato.

"Your right we did have a deal, but you couldn't give me what I really want even if I told you." and with that Naruto sliced both of Gato's arms off letting the tyrant fall to his death.

With that done Naruto tossed the katana in the ocean seeing no use for it before turning around to head back to his team only to see a mob of armed villagers who seemed prepare to fight only to look confused seeing Gato's men already dead with Inari in the frontline with a crossbow.

"Inari your late." said Naruto smirking at the small boy.

"Yeah well the hero always shows up in the last second." Inari replied mimicking Naruto's smirk.

"Yeah your right." Naruto answered back smiling before looking serious at the villagers, "People of Wave. I announced that the tyrant known as Gato is hereby dead you are all freed from his reign of terror." this caused the crowd to erupt in a massive frenzy of cheers. "I also swear that before I leave, Wave will have the power to grow into a prosperous land it was meant to be and all your belongings that Gato took from you will be return to its rightful owner!" if it was even possible the crowd cheers grow louder.

While this was happening Kakashi and Zabuza made their way towards Naruto to speak to him. Sakura was treating the slightly conscious Sasuke's wounds and Haku was barely conscious and trying to get back on her feet while still on wobbly legs.

"Naruto we need to talk about what you just did and how do you know a B-rank wind jutsu?" Kakashi interrogated the blond only for him to be ignored.

"Zabuza tell your apprentice that you both are going with us back to Konoha to join the village." Naruto told the swordsmen.

"Why should Haku and I go with you back to Konoha?" question the missing-nin.

"I'll start with the obvious both Haku and yourself are in no condition to fight, you can't lift up your own blade at the moment or do any jutsus due to the damage done on both your shoulders preventing you and Haku is trying to barley standing." stated the blond hearing the swordsmen grunt in annoyance knowing that the blond was right. Zabuza just had one last question left.

"How do you know your Hokage will agree to us joining your village?" hearing this Naruto gave a chuckle confusing Zabuza see that the answer would decide if Zabuza agrees or not.

"I'm very close to the Hokage and can pull some strings to get you accepted into the village." Naruto assured the man.

Hearing this Zabuza let out a sigh, "Brat you got yourself a deal I'll shake your hand, but in my current state I'm unable to." this got a chuckle from the blond and a growl from the demon of the mist.

"Haku! We are going with them back to the village! You can rest now!" Zabuza shouted to the ice-nin who hearing this gave up trying to stand and feel flat on her back sound asleep causing a sweat-drop to appear behind his head seeing his surrogate daughter actions.

Kakashi getting tired of being ignore decided to grab his 'student' by his shoulders to spin him around to talk face to face only to meet a fist to his face again.

"Stop punching me in the face." groan the mask-nin rubbing the spot that got hit.

"Hataka we will discuss what you did to me all those years ago when we get back to Tazuna's house. For now I have to keep my promise to these people I'll be back by night-time then we can talk." with that the blond disappear in swirl of leafs leaving Kakashi to think of how he is going to tell the Hokage that the real Naruto is back.

End of chapter 2:Remember Me?

Yes they will live I have plans for them.

Yes Naruto has a very high wind affinity making a B-rank jutsu do A-rank damage is a example of how powerful it is.

Yes Anko is in the pairing she will play a major role.

Next Chapter: We find out what happened to Naruto an what did Kakashi have to do with it in

Chapter 3: The Conversation of Past Actions

Read/Review

Thank You for reading

Stitch-2.0 out.


	3. Chapter 3

"Talking" **"Demonic Talking"**

'Thinking **'Demonic Thinking"**

(Locations/Author Notes/**Jutsu Translate**)

I own nothing

Chapter 3: Confrontation of past actions

(Tazuna's Home Night time)

It's been hours since the bridge incident, Team 7 along with the new additions of Haku and Zabuza were in the living room recovering from the day's events. Even when they weren't fighting you still could see the tension between the two former enemies namely Sasuke glaring at Haku and Zabuza mainly at Haku remembering the fight at the bridge and how she easily turned him to a human pincushion. Seeing how Sasuke kept looking at them finally caused Zabuza to get pissed off seeing how he was looking at his surrogate daughter, "Hay brat keep looking at Haku and me like that for another second I will tear out your fucking eyes out and shove them up your ass." threatened the swordsmen.

Before Sasuke could even reply the front door opened catching everyone's attention. Walking in was none other than Naruto. Seeing this Kakashi quickly grab the blond and vanish in a swirl of leafs to have the conversation they said they would have from the bridge earlier that day.

Both appeared at the location of where Team 7 learned the tree walking exercise. Kakashi immediately went straight to the point, "Naruto I had to do it, if I didn't you would have had your name on the memorial stone years ago." he tried to reason with the blond.

"You maybe right about that Hatake, but who gives you the fucking right to seal my power I work so hard to get through my blood and sweat!" at this Karachi flinch at the blond's tone of voice, but Naruto wasn't finished, "What gave the right to seal my memories of her!?" he yelled at the mask man.

"Naruto I know how it's like to lose somebody close to me I went through the same path you were heading. If it wasn't for the Hokage I would have been dead a long time ago doing suicide mission one after another trying to escape my past, but you were in so deep that you wouldn't listen to reason and the only way to stop you was to seal everything away...even her." Kakashi explanation only seem to enrage the blond even further.

"That a bunch of bullshit!" Naruto sudden outburst caused the mask-nin to take a step back.

"Let me ask you something Hatake how would you feel if I took away that damn eye your teammate gave you and sealed away your memories of your teammates and my father. How would you fucking feel!?" this outburst from Naruto caused Kakashi to look away from the blond knowing he would react exactly the same if the roles were reversed.

Seeing no point in to keep the conversation going Naruto decided to call it a day and began his way back to Tazuna house, but before he left Naruto decided to say one last sentence that caused Kakashi to stand frozen in place and to regret his past actions, "Kakashi I could have forgiven you for what you did to me sealing away all my power is one thing, but sealing away the memories I had of Ushio is another thing. That is simply unforgivable." with that said Naruto left the man he used to consider a friend and a mentor by himself to think of what he has done.

'I've done many horrible things in my life Naruto, but to make you forget about Ushio...your own daughter is the by far one of the most horrible thing I have done.' with that last thought in mind he headed back to Tazuna's house not looking forward on telling the Hokage that the legendary Kitsune is back.

End of Chapter 3: Confrontation of past actions

Sorry for the short chapter next will be longer.

Which girl or girls do you want to be in Naruto's Harem and why?

Should Haku be with Naruto?

Did anyone else know that Ushio was going to be Naruto's daughter don't worry I'll explain more about on a later chapter.

Read, Favorite, Follow, Review your choice

Thanks for reading

Stitch-2.0 out


End file.
